


Hogwarts' Graduate

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: You tried on your Graduation robes last night and you've never felt more alone.





	Hogwarts' Graduate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**_Disclaimer: Everything From HP Books Belongs To JK Rowling_ **

** Hogwarts Graduate **

You tire of it a lot. You tire of this life you live which is so boring and so mundane. You tire of this sadness you don’t know how to stop feeling and when you think about it rationally, you don't see a point in being here at all. That's a hard thought for you to have, you think. You used to be such an optimistic person. You used to wake each day knowing the reasons you are alive. You once had purpose, had a will you so long ago lost. You shake your head slightly and look out the window of the common room, your life has fallen into a pit of depression you can’t seem to climb your way out of.

She's dead, you think, him too. Your parents, two of the only people you have in the world are gone, dead and murdered. You have nightmares of them sometimes. You see images of them begging Voldemort, pleading desperately for their lives. You see images of their faces etched with fear and their eyes wide open, stone cold for all the world to see. You hear their screams awaking you in the night. You hear them whispering to you and haunting your every moment making it impossible for you to move on. You hear whispers making it impossible for you to ever be free. 

It's been one year since they died. Graduation is tomorrow. It is a day when you are supposed to shine. A day that should be centered completely on achieving your very ambitions for childhood. But, instead of being happy at your accomplishment you wipe a few tears out of your eyes. It's just another event that will remind you your parents are gone and never coming back.

Your brown eyes glisten with tears as you think about two of the only people you loved in this world. They aren’t going to be there for you, you think. They won't be here when you graduate. The won’t watch you grab your diploma out of Dumbledore’s hand or see the lights that would have been in your eyes when you throw your cap high in the air. They won’t be there for so many things. They're never going to get to meet the boy you chose to spend the rest of your life with. Your father will never hold your hand when you walk down the aisle or be able to witness the life you will make for yourself. They're never going to get to see you grow up, and that is the hardest thought for you to have.

You think about Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Percy, and Charlie a lot and hate them more than anything. It was easier for them to move on than it was for you. They were grown up, out in the real world when they died with tons of people who care surrounding them. But you, you're alone in this world, just a child newly orphaned. You can't cope with death as well as they can. You can’t resign yourself to this aspect of life. You can’t smile and allow yourself to realize that they are in a better place. You're too young to be able to just grieve and move past your pain and you hate your brothers for getting on with their lives so fast. You hate them for forgetting about you.

You're alone, you think. You have nobody in this world anymore that cares for you or loves you. You wipe a few falling tears from your eyes. This attitude never did suit you. You were always so happy and so naÃ¯ve. You were once so spontaneous as you searched with your friends for some sort of adventure. It was you and your friends against the world back then. You and your friends, who would do anything for a good laugh because nothing is more important than a carefree happiness that can enter right into your soul.

They abandoned you though. You closed yourself off to the world and by Christmas time they stopped trying to reach out to you. They gave up, you think. They gave up on you and turned a blind eye to your pain as you glared at them harshly. They gave up as you spouted cruel words you never meant to say because your depression just distorted everything you ever were. And you hate them as you hate your brothers. You hate them for leaving you and for not hearing your silent cry for help. You hate them for not knowing that you needed them. You hate them for listening to you when you rudely told them to just stay away. They were your friends, you think. They should've known. They still should know.

You tried on your Graduation robes last night and you've never felt more alone then at the moment you wore your cap and gown. You dressed yourself slowly in the mirror having flashbacks of Ron's Graduation last year and your parents' smiling faces so proud of their son. You remember how they glowed with happiness and the hugs and kisses they showered on him. You seethe with jealousy when you think that. It was their last moment with you before they died. The last time you saw them because you went to a friend's house for a week when school ended and that moment was spent with them fawning over Ron. And you’re so jealous that their last moments were with him. So jealous because they'll never get to be proud of you. They'll never get to kiss you and tell you you're amazing.

Tomorrow night you make the biggest achievement of you childhood. Tomorrow night you're going to graduate from Hogwarts, Valedictorian. When you go up on stage to say your speech and look to the crowds of faces searching desperately for their fire red hair you know you'll break down and cry because they aren't there. You’ll desperately look for some sign of your parents because they are the only people in the world you need by your side tomorrow night and they won't be there. When the ceremony is over and you have your diploma in your left hand you won’t hear their congratulations in your ear. They won’t rush over to you all blubbery and tell you that they love you. You'll never have a graduation as Ron had because you're Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts' Graduate, and you are alone. 

**End**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review!**

 

I have a few more angsty Ginny fics I’ve written over the years. I’ve been thinking about posting them but I guess I’ll see how this one is received before I decide. Also I have a bunch of sad Remus/Lily fics and that I’m considering posting as well.


End file.
